Si, es un día festivo
by Mitsu No Ryoko
Summary: -Hiatus- Hay muchas festividades. Todos los días se conocen nuevas. A nuestros shinobis no les gustará nada la idea, más si se trata de...*Capitulos 3 y 4 arriba*
1. Confusión! Reunión! Kakashi y su misión!

**Nota de la Autora**: Hola! Este es mi 2º fic. Va a tratar de ser un fic largo (empecé con un Song-Fic y ahora me la juego), por eso, si hay cosas que no se entienden, se comprenderán en los capítulos siguientes. Y si se preguntan porque lo volvi a subir, es que lo borre sin querer (la tecnología me da guerra y por ahora me gano la batalla), pero muy pronto actualizare. Esta todavía en el horno la continuación.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben todos que los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen (son propiedad de un simpático señor). Si fuera así, la verdad no se que haría (¿Esperaban que cambiara algo de la historia no? yo también XP)

**Aclaraciones: **

*Para hacerlo mas pasable, ni Asuma ni Jiraiya murieron; y a Sasuke no le pico el bicho de atacar Konoha y volvió para quedarse (increíble, pero cierto en esta historia).

* (-----) Lo uso para cambio en el tiempo.

* (......) Y a este, para cambio de lugar.

_En cursiva, los diálogos._

* * *

_**Si, es un día festivo**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Confusión! Reunión! Kakashi y su misión!!_

Un ruido seco se escuchó en la noche sombría de Konoha. Gai-Sensei había caído de culo. Y Kakashi-Sensei, en una azotea, agitaba los brazos como cual gorila protege su territorio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas entrenaba con su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Shino, el "Hombre Bicho". Ese apodo no se lo gano por las técnicas secretas de su familia o el pacto que su clan tenia con los insectos. Se lo puso Naruto a raíz de que tiene tanta charla y ánimo como una cucaracha en plena luz del sol. Y como no le quería poner "Hombre Cucaracha" (ese apodo lo tenia para Sasuke por rastrero), lo nombró "Hombre Bicho". Mientras ambos jóvenes entrenaban, uno gritando como loco y el otro inmutable, un muchacho, vestido de un forma muy particular, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

_-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, debemos reunirnos inmediatamente en la casa de Kakashi-Sensei_- Decía susurrando entrecortadamente, el maestro del taijutsu. Se notaba que estuvo corriendo por un buen rato.

_-¿Para que tenemos que ir a la casa de Kakashi-Sensei?_- Preguntó el Inuzuka.

_-¡¡Por una misión de vida o muerte!!_- Gritaba entusiasmado Rock Lee. A esto, ambos integrantes del equipo ocho abrieron mucho los ojos (aunque en Shino poco se noto) por la actitud cambiante del chico ojos de insecto, e inmediatamente, cruzaron miradas incriminatorias y dudosas.

Rock Lee miraba la caras extrañadas de sus amigos, pero decidió no hacerles caso y siguió gritando a los cuatro vientos

_- ¡Rápido, que Kakashi-Sensei no soporta las llegadas tarde!_ -y así como llego se fue, dejando una nube de polvo y regando el césped con sudor por el camino.

_-¿Llegadas tarde? Pero Naruto dice que este tipo nunca llega temprano a ningún lugar y que "se pierde en el camino de la vida". Además, ¿por que nos llama?, si ni siquiera es nuestro Sensei, y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco el de Rock Lee… ¿eh?... ¿¡reunión en su casa?!...-_

Mientras Kiba seguía con su intrigante monólogo y agitando las manos como si estuviera espantando moscas, su compañero de equipo se iba, dejándolo solo con sus dudas; callado y meditando en silencio. Claro que tenia las mismas dudas que el, pero Shino Aburame no lo haría saber, no era tan ruidoso como su amigo.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Había terminado con su ritual higiénico. Sasuke Uchiha se miraba al espejo. Realmente era encantador su reflejo. Podía decirse que los años le venían como anillo al dedo y se veía más guapo que nunca. En eso, suena el timbre, y el chico lanza un soplido, no le gustaba en absoluto que lo interrumpieran cuando se admiraba. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentro con su rubio, e insoportable, mejor amigo.

_-¡¡Hola dobe!! Hay misión y nos tenemos que reunir en la casa de Kakashi-Sensei ahora._- Dijo todo sin respirar.

_-¿En casa de Kakashi-Sensei? No seria mejor en la oficina de la Hokage o en las puertas de Konoha?, pues, ya que se trata de una misión, me parece lo mas coherente.-_

Pero Naruto quedo estático. No le contesto. Es como si lo hubieran desconectado de algún tomacorriente. El Uchiha, que ya estaba cabreado, perdía la poca paciencia que tenía. ¿Como se atrevía a molestarlo y luego quedarse duro como un idiota en la puerta? Ah…Lo había olvidado. Era Uzumaki Naruto, no debía sorprenderle esa actitud.

Una bocanada de aire, distrajo de sus pensamientos al moreno. Naruto había "vuelto en si" y "parecía" responder a los estímulos externos. El rubio entro a reírse desaforadamente y con muy poca clase. Reía tan fuerte que le escupía la cara a Sasuke. Y este, con cara de "Te-voy-a-reventar-si-no-cerras-tu-boca-idiota" levanto el puño en señal de advertencia. Pero Naruto no se callaba. Su rostro mostraba todos los colores del espectro lumínico y sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus orbes. Minutos después, cuando Naruto parecía haber recobrado la compostura y Sasuke temblaba, apretándose los nudillos para no desnucar al rubio, este último hablo.

_-¡¡Hey Sasuke!! ¡Ya se que regalarte para tu cumpleaños! ¡Un sobretodo como el del inspector ardilla!- _Decía llorando, aún a agarrandose el estomago en señal de intenso dolor (provocado por las ruidosas y exageradas carcajadas)

Sasuke frunció el seño. ¿Un sobretodo de que inspector? ¿Que había tomado Naruto para divagar de semejante manera? Meditando las posibles opciones contestó.

_-¿Teme, que drogas consumiste? Sabes que eso hace mal, te podría, quizás, aunque lo dudo, dejarte más entupido._- Dijo el moreno con un tono serio, pero triste y comprensivo a la vez. -_Se que quieres ser tan fuerte como yo, pero con esteroides y anabólicos no funciona, Naruto. Deberías saber que no hay caminos fáciles en la vida-_

Naruto, aunque no comprendía lo que su amigo le decía (no sabia que eran los esteroides), lo conocía, y sabia que lo estaba insultando. Pero no se molesto. No podía hacerlo. Se limpio la nariz, se refregó los ojos y con el tono de voz más fuerte que tenía, grito:

_-Aunque pensándolo bien y verificando la calidad del material, no vas a dejar ninguna impresión a las chicas dobe. O mejor dicho, vas a dejar una muy pequeña impresión a las chicas.-_ Mientras miraba a todos lados, cerciorándose que si había cerca gente, lo escuchara.

Sasuke al escuchar el comentario quedo estático. ¿Que diablos insinuaba Naruto? Si no entendió mal, parecía algo referido a sus partes nobles. Pero no podía ser eso, porque el estaba vestido. ¿O no? De repente, como si fuera a propósito, vio pasar un canto rodado y sintió una fresca brisa recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Tomo saliva, respiro profundo y miro hacia abajo. Descubriendo con horror, que el había sido el objeto de burla de más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al rostro del rubio y le cerró la puerta en la cara, asegurándose de golpearlo y romperle la nariz por metiche.

Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en un rincón, tratando de razonar y comprender como llegó a esa situación. No encontraba respuesta que lo complaciera, sabia que no había absolutamente nada de que avergonzarse. Reuniendo el valor necesario para afrontar la situación embarazosa, se paró, dirigió su mirada hacia el techo y se dijo a si mismo:

_-Sasuke. Eres es el mejor ninja de Konoha y lo sabes. Nadie puede igualarte, ni mucho menos superarte. Eres el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Y también sabes que el tamaño no importa, sino como lo uses. El método científico avala esta realidad.-_

Dicho esto, se sintió mejor. No tenía porque importarle lo que dijera ese baka, claramente estaba celoso de sus habilidades y buscaba cualquier método indigno para ocultar su ineficiencia como shinobi.

_-¿Método científico? ¿Esa excusa sirve con las mujeres?- _Una voz suave y medio chillona resonaba en su cabeza. Sasuke volteó lentamente, encontrándose con Naruto al su lado, susurrándole al oído, con papel en la nariz lastimada.

_-¿Cómo mierda entraste teme? ¿Y quien te dio permiso?-_ Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar de la furia. Por lo visto, no era suficiente para el rubio con haberlo humillado, sino que ahora quería destruir la autoestima que el se estaba creando.

_-Dale dobe, vestite y vamos para lo de Kakashi-Sensei que prometió refrigerios, pero como tiene stock limitado, si llegamos tarde no va a quedar nada y perdemos la oportunidad de comer de arriba.-_ decía Naruto con voz tranquila, aunque se notaba la impaciencia por irse, porque el, no era la clase de persona que pierde una oportunidad de comer gratis, y menos si había ramen, y estaba seguro de que seria así.-_Te espero afuera, y no te olvides de ponerte los pantalones-_ dijo esto ultimo susurrándole, con una mano cerca de la boca, como si tratara de un secreto que solo Sasuke debía oír (cosa que era obvio, porque no había nadie mas ahí)- _Y_ _no te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto, a menos que no te comportes como debes o yo no este contento-_ Luego sonrío y se fue hacia la puerta trotando, saludando energéticamente con ambas manos.

Sasuke quedó perplejo. Naruto, el más idiota de la aldea, lo estaba chantajeando.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

Era temprano. Culpaba a su madre por haberlo levantado a esas horas de la mañana. "Shikamaru no seas vago y levántate que son las nueve" "Shikamaru arregla bien la cama" "Shikamaru lávate la cara, los dientes y no te olvides de las orejas" "Shikamaru bla, bla, bla…" No comprendía aún porque las mujeres eran tan problemáticas. Pero ahora eso no era lo que lo preocupaba. Acostado en su lugar de siempre, observo el cielo. Quiso escaparse de su gritona madre y descansar. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, pues no había ninguna nube. Sol. Era lo único que se veía en el cielo. Justo cuando necesitaba relajarse, estaba despejado. Bufó molesto y trató de encontrar algo que suplantara momentáneamente lo único que le agradaba ver y que podría pasar horas viendo. Pero nada encontró. Podría levantarse y caminar, pero seria muy problemático. Mejor quedarse acostado donde estaba. Tenia bastante sueño, y como no tener, si apenas eran las once y media de la mañana. `Ya pasara alguna nube´, pensó para si.

Escuchó unos ruidos. Como un paquete siendo manipulado. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para descubrir que su mejor amigo había venido. El ruido de las papitas fritas lo identificaba en cualquier parte.

_-Shikamaru, nos llama Kakashi-Sensei. Dijo que debíamos reunirnos en su casa y que era algo importante. ¿Queres papitas?- _Sonreía el Akimichi mientras le ofrecía papas.

Shikamaru, sin abrir los ojos, le contestó sin reflejar mucha preocupación _-¿Kakashi-Sensei? ¿Porque nos llama, tenes idea Chouji?-_

_-La verdad es que lo ignoro. Me lo encontré en la calle y me dijo que fuera con vos a su casa lo más rápido posible, ya que había un asunto importante que atender.-_ Contestó el joven, mientras comía sus snacks.

Resignado, el Nara se levantó y comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo hacia la casa del ninja copia. Tenía la amarga sensacion de que el día se pondría más problemático.

Pronto desearía haberse quedado en casa, para "disfrutar" de los gritos de su madre.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

_-¡¡¡Abran la puerta!!! ¡¡Que llegamos temprano!! ¡¡Merezco comida gratis!!_- Pataleaba y refunfuñaba Naruto contra la puerta de la casa de su Sensei. Hacia rato que ambos esperaban. Sasuke miraba a su compañero con pena. Aunque no diría nada, porque prefería que Naruto estuviera distraído y "contento", para que no divulgara la escena que tuvo lugar en su casa.

El rubio grito molesto. Ya estaba cansado. Su Sensei por lo visto tardaría en atender, pero la verdad no le importaba, porque estaba seguro que la comida estaba ahí, y seguiría ahí cuando entrara. Eso lo mantenía contento y relajado. Pero su relax se vio opacado cuando vio a dos personas caminando, como si se acercaran a donde se encontraba el. Tembló del miedo al reconocerlos. Uno con un peinado como si se tratara de una fruta, con cara de nada. No le temía a este, tal caso, si intentaba arrebatarle algo de ramen le haría frente valientemente. Pero el otro. El otro era realmente peligroso. El chico de huesos grandes si podía meter mucho miedo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que siguieran de largo. Volteo y se quedo mirando la puerta fijamente. Si no los veía, seguro desaparecerían. O a lo mejor descubría nuevas habilidades y podía abrirla con el poder de su mente. O en su defecto, con el de su estomago.

_Hola Naruto, hola Uchiha- _Saludaron los recién llegados al mismo tiempo-_ ¿Kakashi-Sensei los llamó también a ustedes?_

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, mientras Naruto lloraba en silencio maldiciendo su mala suerte y saludando con sonrisa fingida. No es que le cayeran mal. Los consideraba sus amigos, pero realmente tenia mucha hambre. Y sabía que no podía competir contra Chouji.

En ese momento, el Sensei abre la puerta, saludando con su sonrisa característica y los ojos (o el ojo) cerrados. Los hace pasar y les indican a los cuatro que tomen asiento. Al entrar, los chicos notan que no estaban solos. Asuma-Sensei, Gai-Sensei y Jiraiya se encontraban ahí. Y Naruto descubre con desgracia que no había comida. Y llora por ello. Tanto que se apuro en llegar y las ganas que se aguanto de hacer una canción sobre Sasuke y sus partes para cantarla en la calle, para nada. Kakashi lo había engatusado.

_-Perdonen mi atrevimiento, ¿Pero podríamos saber que hacemos acá? ¿Asuma-Sensei que sucede?- _Preguntaba Shikamaru.

Los Sensei se miraron entre ellos y Jiraiya le contesto:

_-Cuando lleguen los que faltan, se enteraran de la situación.-_

* * *

**Hasta acá el primer capitulo. Ustedes me diran si continuo o no. Recibo de buena gana criticas e ideas (porque no?) constructivas. Lo que mas les guste. Gracias por leer y muchas mas gracias por dejar reviews! Saludos y hasta la proxima!**

_**Para el próximo capítulo:**_

**No se, me hago la escritora difícil y no les cuento nada. ¿Tienen curiosidad? ¿No? ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿¿Porque?! (y la cámara se aleja, enfocando a una chica despeinada con cara de loca, agachada, agarrandose con los brazos la cabeza, en el borde de un barranco* tipica escena dramatica *-. "Corten. Bien, la toma esta hecha y es la peor actuacion que he visto en la vida"- El director se levanta, se acerca a la actriz/escritora y le pide su paga por el trabajo realizado. La actriz/escritora se hace la desentendida y simula no hablar el mismo idioma. Segundos despues, se ve a la actriz/escritora, corriendo como alma que se la lleva en diablo, rumbo a la patagonia, siendo bombardeada por cámaras y reflectores, al grito tumultoso "paga mujer ratona").**

**Nos vemos! Lugar de la proxima emision del programa: Puerto Piramide (De paso, la actriz/escritora se hace unas mini-vacaciones con un mini-tour super barato).**

**Mitsu No Ryoko**

_**Una Rebelde Sin Una Verdadera Causa Aparente, de turismo en Chubut.**_


	2. Paseo! Llegada! Cuanta imaginación!

**Nota de la Autora**: Vamos por el segundo capitulo. Los chicos faltantes llegan y les comentan acerca de la misión. Y mientras tanto, si quieren, hagan lo que yo, escuchen "Black Holes And Revelations" mientras leen. ¿Por que? Porque tenía ganas de escribir el nombre del disco. ¿Acaso necesito una mejor escusa?

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben todos que los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen (son propiedad de un simpático señor). Si fuera así, ya se que haría; absolutamente nada. Nah, mentira, vestiría a Naruto de verde para ayudarlo con el camuflaje. Y le pondría un bonito sombrero. Para el próximo capitulo me decido de que estilo. Si les dan ganas de dejar su opinion:

Si quieren una galera, manden un review con la palabra "Gal1".

Si prefieren una boina, escriban un review con la palabra "Boi2"

O si eligen un bonete de princesa, dejen un review con la frase "Naruto, el primer ninja con bonete de color rosa3"

Tienen tiempo hasta la edición del capitulo tres.

_(-Costo del review, 3$ más IVA-) (-Promoción válida hasta agotar stock-)_ _(-Promoción no válida para Papua Nueva Ginea-)_

**Aclaraciones otra vez:**

* (-----) Lo uso para cambio en el tiempo.

* (......) Y a este, para cambio de lugar.

_En cursiva, los diálogos._

* * *

**Si, es un día festivo**

_Capitulo 2_

_¡Paseo! ¡Llegada! Cuanta imaginación._

Hacia quince minutos que estaban esperando. Ya era mediodía y, por lo tanto, la hora del almuerzo. Naruto estaba histérico. Si no llegaban pronto los demás, mataría a alguien. Lo más probable es que fuera su Sensei, ya que por su culpa, el rubio estaba muerto de hambre. Casi estuvo a punto de tomar su colación de media mañana de ramen cuando Kakashi le dijo que buscara a Sasuke y se reunieran en casa, con la condición que el le daría de comer. ¡Cruel mentira! Oh si, Kakashi hoy moriría. Chouji andaba también hambriento, pero como era una persona de modales, no tenía intensiones de babear y mirar con odio a Kakashi como otro. Se la aguantaría como un hombre. Estaba seguro que cuando llegara a su casa, su madre le tendría algo rico preparado.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Por las calles tumultuosas de Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba buscaba a su compañero perdido. Pero rápidamente llego a una conclusión. Si debían reunirse en lo de Kakashi, ¿para que buscar a Shino, si ahí es donde estaría? Más rápidamente aún, llegó a otra conclusión. No tenía ni la más remota idea en donde vivía el ninja de la máscara. Así que seguiría haciendo lo mismo que venía haciendo muy bien hasta ese momento: dar vueltas hasta dar con alguien que le de una mano, sea para encontrar a Shino o la casa de Kakashi.

No era un tipo de pasear mucho, y menos por el centro de la aldea. Prefería mantenerse en los campos de entrenamiento, volviéndose más fuerte junto a Akamaru. Miraba todo con curiosidad. Paso por una peluquería, por una florería, una tienda llena de ropa hippie (tenía entendido que era lo que se venia la próxima temporada; cosa que no significaba que leía revistas de su hermana cuando iba al baño), y por una verdulería. Noto que todos los comercios no admitían perros. Y si algún día; si Dios se apiadaba y todo hombre en la villa desaparecía, tenía una cita y debía pasar por la peluquería para arreglarse, por la tienda para comprar ropa para la ocasión (puede que sea Kiba Inuzuka, pero, la intervención de dios sin duda no es suficiente y debe ponerse a tono con la situación para que la cita no naufrague antes de zarpar), por la florería para el ramo de flores baratas que regalaría (con la ropa y el pelo quedaría con medio cobre) y por la verdulería de paso para hacer los mandados, no podría hacer nada de eso porque el no sale sin Akamaru. Su primera cita seria un completo desastre. Y realmente para perdedor con mujeres ya esta Naruto, no podía terminar igual que el. Y menos que menos, viviría en una pensión de solteros con el, de eterno vecino. Quizás se hiciera Hokage para cambiar eso y evitar el cruel destino de vieja soltera que vive en su casa llena de gatos por no haber sido capaz de mantener una relación con un ser humano. En su caso, como es hombre, no seria vieja. Luego pensó que seria muy aburrido quedarse encerrado en la oficina todo el día con Akamaru. Y sería muchísimo más aburrido limpiar su porquería. Porque Kiba era todo un ninja rebelde. Su madre trato de inculcarle una de las costumbres más innecesarias para una persona. La higiene. Si no lo aguantaba el, ¿porque su amigo debía hacerlo? No lo obligaría a nada. Por eso, no limpiaba lo de Akamaru, sea donde sea que lo haya hecho, en la entrada de la villa, el campo de entrenamiento, o mas comúnmente el primer tejado que se haya encontrado. Y por eso también, le rezaba a todo dios habido y por haber.

Siguió caminando y vió una peluquería, una florería, una tienda de ropa y una verdulería. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar viviendo un dejavu.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Golpean la puerta. Hatake Kakashi se acerca a atender.

_-¡Hola Kakashi Sensei! ¡Llegamos!_ - Exclamó Lee muy sonriente - _Estamos listos para la gran misión, ¿No es cierto Neji-san?.¡¡Nuestra llama arde como nunca antes!!-_ Levantó su característico pulgar y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa al dueño de casa. Kakashi, simplemente sonrie.

Neji gira los ojos y pasa sin pedir permiso. Saluda levantando la mano a todos los presentes, y se dirige hacia su maestro. Se para a su lado, y cruzando los brazos, espera los detalles del porque de su llamado.

_-Muy bien, Kakashi Sensei, explique los detalles de la misión -_la impaciencia del rubio se notaba bastante-_ ¿De que se trata?-_

_-Naruto, se les dijo claramente que cuando estén todos, se les dará toda la información que necesitan, así que a esperar.-_

_-¡¿Qué!?- _Gritó-_ ¿Todavía faltan?, ¿Es una misión de rango S?, ¿Por eso la cantidad de ninjas? Porque somos-_Naruto comenzó a contar-_ seis y entonces…-_

_-A esperar-_ Lo interrumpi_ó _Kakashi-

_-Pero Kakashi Sensei-_

_-A esperar-_

_-En serio, ¿Cuanto falta pa…?_

_-¿Te tengo que obligar a que esperes Naruto?_-Hizo una pausa y respiro profundo. Con la voz suave que lo caracterizaba, prosiguió-_ Porque si es así, pondré a Sasuke como líder de la misión.-_

El rubio frunció el seño. Encima que tenía hambre, lo amenazaban con poner al dobe de líder. Primero muerto pensó. Jamás Sasuke iba a ser su líder, el no sigue ni seguiría sus órdenes. Entonces, calladito Naruto se quedo, imaginando que peligrosa y emocionante misión se les encargaría, y como el brillaría, y su estrategia en la batalla sería perfecta, tan perfecta que le daría envidia hasta a Shikamaru y salvaría la vida de todos y como Sasuke se avergonzaría de haber casi caído en una trampa del enemigo, si no fuera por el, que si se dio cuenta, ¡porque era tan obvia! Volverían a la aldea y sería aclamado como un héroe, lo nombrarían Hokage en la puerta y Sakura-chan correría a sus brazos y le pediría por favor que sea su novio. Y Sasuke pisaría caca de perro. Naruto era muy feliz en su mundo de fantasía. Si lo pensaba mejor, la mayoría de los sueños que tenía despierto tenían tres cosas: Sasuke humillado, Sakura-chan en sus brazos y de nuevo Sasuke, pero esta vez pisando caca.

Mientras Chouji pasaba la mano de un lado al otro frente al rostro del rubio, este se mantenía con cara de bobo, sonriendo como idiota, aislado de su cruel realidad. Y la verdad, es que como estaban tan acostumbrados a que Naruto se "apagara", por así decirlo, los demás lo ignoraban completamente.

Shikamaru tosió para romper el silencio y le pregunto a Kakashi quienes eran los que faltaban. Este le contesto que faltaban Shino y Kiba, y que no debían tardar en llegar.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Kiba maldecía su suerte. Siempre, pero siempre se cruzaba con Naruto varias veces en un mismo día, y si no lo hacia, en Ichiraku lo encontraba. Pero hoy no. El tipo no aparecía por ningún lado y el Inuzuka ya estaba enojado. Tenia que llegar a la casa del ninja copia y no tenía ni la más remota idea para donde ir. Ya era tarde, y lo más probable es que se comiera una cagada a pedo por su impuntualidad. Siguió vagando y caminando en círculos. Se topó con Ino y la saludó. La verdad es que no se conocían muy bien, y el mayor tiempo que pasó con ella fue en la academia, así que fue hace mucho. Ella le sonrío y le pregunto porque andaba dando vueltas. Kiba se sorprendió y quiso saber como carajo sabia ella que andaba perdido. La rubia notó su inquietud y le dijo que lo había visto pasar como unas diez veces por la puerta de la florería. El, sonrojado por su situación, le preguntó si por casualidad sabía donde vivía el Sensei de Naruto y ella le respondió negativamente. Suspiró molesto, saludo y se dispuso a seguir buscando, pero Ino lo detuvo y le dio una idea. Ir a la oficina del Hokage, donde seguramente encontraría a Sakura y ella le daría la dirección. La verdad, es que si se lo ponía a pensar era muy evidente esa solución. Le agradeció a la rubia y se fue. Se quedo pensando. No había notado lo linda que estaba Ino Yamanaka. Y además le pareció agradable. El solo recordaba lo gritonas que eran ella y Sakura. A lo mejor ya no gritaba más.

Pobre chico. Que iluso.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Luego de haber preguntado a Sakura la dirección, ya estaba por llegar. Frente a la puerta, su compañero estaba parado, esperando.

_-¿Que haces en la puerta Shino?-_

_-Esperándote. Así entrábamos juntos. A propósito, te tardaste dos horas y media en llegar.-_

_-¿¡Hace dos horas y media que llegaste y no fuiste capaz de esperarme para venir juntos!?_- Grito Kiba_- ¡Estuve dando vueltas como un boludo!-_

_- Si fueras más atento, no hubiera esperado tanto. Pero esta bien, te perdono._- Contesto Shino_-¿Entramos?, la verdad deben estar enojados y con razón, estás muy impuntual.-_

A Kiba le salto la venita de la frente, y dispuesto a gritarle de todo a su mejor amigo, fue interrumpido por alguien.

_-¡Hola chicos! Se tardaron un poquito. ¿Por que esos gritos Inuzuka?, después me cuentan y ahora pasen, así hablamos de la misión.- _Dijo todo rapidito Kakashi -

Ambos entraron y vieron que todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Kiba sabia que encontraría a Lee, pero no creía que vería a los demás. Y también estaba Naruto, y ahí supo porque no lo encontraba. Pero desconocía el motivo de su cara de culo dirigida a el.

Jiraiya se paró en el medio del living, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

_- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, daremos los detalles de esta misión; luego, claro, de haber esperado una eternidad a que sus compañeros hicieran acto de presencia_ - Miro a los recién llegados -

_- Disculpe señor Jiraiya, pero yo hace dos horas y media que estaba esperando a que llegara mi compañero, perdónelo usted, últimamente esta muy impuntual._- Dijo tranquilamente Shino. Kiba estaba rojo por la furia contenida.

_- Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿quedó claro?_

_-Por supuesto que si, señor- _contestó Shino.

_-Pero Jiraiya_- Dijo Kiba- _No es mi culpa el haber llegado tarde, es que Shino...-_

El Sannin lo interrumpió- _Inuzuka, no delegue la culpa por favor._

_- Pero -_ Kiba ya estaba tartamudeando de los nervios- _Shino acaba de hacer lo mismo y...-_

_- Basta. Ahora, si me dejan terminar, nos podemos ir pronto a comer._

_- ¡Kiba cállate! Ero-Sennin, hable.- _Grito Naruto.

_- ¡Pero ahora no dije nada Naruto!-_ le replico el otro.

_- ¡Pero yo quiero comer, así que Shu!_

_-¡No me chistes Uzumaki! Me pone muy nervioso que lo hagan.-_

_- ¿Ah, si? Lindo dato curioso...-_ Decía Naruto mientras se frotaba las manos y emitía una risa diabólica.

Jiraiya volvió a ignorar a su alumno y siguió hablando.

_- Bueno, basta ya todos. Creo que todos se preguntan de qué clase de misión será las que les han asignado.-_

_- Yo no-_ Contestó Naruto- _Debe ser una misión clase S, donde pruebe mi valor y Sasuke pise caca, quiero decir, se sorprenda con mis habilidades recién adquiridas-_ Se seco la transpiración de la frente-

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego recordó la amenaza, así que no le quedo otra que prestar atención al ninja canoso.

_- Naruto deja de interrumpir -_ amenazó Jiraiya al rubio, que se achicharro todo- _Como escucharan desde ahora en adelante, una nueva festividad en Konoha se celebrara, por orden de la Hokage.-_ Miro a todos los chicos para ver en sus caras signos de interrogación-_ donde participar y aportar todos los shinobis debemos. De lo contrario, un cruel destino el ninja recibirá._

_- ¿Y por habla en modo pasivo?_- Pregunto Shikamaru.

_- Simplemente porque se escucha más bonito-_ Contestó Jiraiya.- _Bueno, en pocas palabras, se celebrara el día de "Los shinobis en pareja o casados regalaran costosos obsequios a sus mujeres y se mantendrán así. Juntos. Y los solteros dejaran si o si de ser solteros"-_ esta ultima frase le dio un tremendo escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda- _que es una variación del día de la novia, pero con muchísimas más obligaciones y por supuesto, nada de derechos. Se que para un día festivo, es muy largo el nombre, pero que se yo, se le ocurrió a Tsunade. Y como será una celebración tradicional es obligatorio seguir con el concepto. De lo contrario, el que no siga la tradición actual impuesta se le acusara de desacato e ira a parar a la cárcel. Oigan, no se asusten, no mucho tiempo, unos quince años quizás, pero para ustedes no es nada porque aún son jóvenes. Solo será un problema cuando salgan, porque ahí si serán viejos.-_ Y dicho esto, se mando una risita-

Luego de la pequeña introducción, nuestros ninjas favoritos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capitulo. Espero reviews para saber si sigo. O si no. O para contarme sus más escalofriantes secretos. O para amenazarme. O escribirme bonitos poemas o pasarme alguna receta. Lo que sea, mientras sea un review. Vamos, asi se si tengo que seguir o quieren que cambie algo!**

_**Para el proximo capitulo:**_

**Sabremos de donde salió la idea de este lindo (para las mujeres claro) dia. Solo esperemos que vuelvan en sí los chicos, porque comienza la cuenta regresiva.**

**Nota: Para que el capitulo sea mas coherente, ahora les recomiendo leerlo de nuevo, pero escuchando Vilma Palma E Vampiros (Recomiendo los clasicos "La Pachanga" y "Auto Rojo"). Si comienzan a tener convulsiones, no se asusten! Vilma Palma las produce.**

**Saludos desde la Patagonia! Si quieren mandar postales, abstenerse, el estudio de filmacion aun me sigue buscando.**

_**Mitsu No Ryoko**_

_**Rebelde Fugitiva Perdida En La Tundra.**_


	3. Sake,Trabajo,Celos,Nunca más invitaré Té

**Nota de la Autora:** Genial! Logre escribir el tercer capitulo! Gracias a Soratan por regalarme el primer review, a todos los que leyeron o intentaron leer esta historia y muchas gracias a Mitsuko Aburame por alentarme. Este capitulo es para todos ustedes. Seguiré esperando más reviews de cada uno _(Sigo aceptando algún poema o alguna receta. Tenia ganas de cocinar tarta de zapallitos)_. Pero me mantendré escribiendo. Porque la llama de la juventud arde en mí. No tanto, porque sino no podría apagarme con un poco de agua _(Si lo se, es un chiste muy malo, pero es para obligarlos a dejarme un review dándome palazos por mi pésimo humor under)_.Este, esta dedicado a las mujeres más conocidas de Konoha y a su mejor ninja medico _(Solo porque aparecen, sino se lo dedico a Bruce Willis, que me mira desde arriba). _

**Disclaimer (que pienso poner siempre por las dudas):** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados _(con excepción de Bruce Willis, que si me pertenece)_, son propiedad de un señor que ahora no es tan simpático _(lo seria más si Naruto se vistiera de verde)_. Si no fuera así, Naruto estaría vestido de chico vaca _(cowboy para los gringos xp)_, en verde por supuesto, y con un gran y esponjoso bonete de princesa _(si se puede vestir de naranja y negro y además usar campera en un clima templado-tropical, puede andar tranquilamente así y no llamaría para nada la atención.)_

**Y por si las moscas, las aclaraciones:**

* (-----) Lo uso para cambio en el tiempo.

* (......) Y a este, para cambio de lugar.

_* En cursiva, los diálogos._

* * *

**Si, es un día festivo**

_Capitulo tres_

_Sake. Trabajo. Celos. ¡Nunca más invitare un Té!_

Tenía un enorme libro parado sobre el escritorio. Era una excelente táctica para ocultar todos las copitas de sake que estaba tomando. Cantaba feliz, simulando leer informes y trabajar (por supuesto, sino ¿Cómo iba hacerlo, si estaba más que entonada?).

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, por lo tanto se apresuró a guardar todo. Escondió los avioncitos de informes y archivos secretos importantes debajo de la silla y limpio rapidito con la manga, los restos de baba y sake que se encontraban en la superficie de su mesa. De la desesperación, tiro el gran libro al carajo y se agarró los dedos con el cajón del escritorio. A los insultos limpios y mordiéndose la lengua, hizo pasar a quien esperaba en la puerta.

Shizune entra con una enorme pila de papeles en la mano, seguida de Sakura e Ino, que hablaban contentas. Lo más probable es que se estuvieran contando chismes. Se habían arreglado, ya que a la joven rubia se le había pasado el "enamoramiento" hacia Sasuke y decidió recuperar la amistad de Sakura (nunca le había gustado perderla en realidad)

-_Buenos días, Tsunade-sama. Estos son los informes que pidió del hospital ayer.-_

Le alcanza los papeles y la Hokage abre los ojos enormemente, sólo para que su vista pudiera abarcar en su totalidad la cantidad de hojas que su antigua alumna le había puesto sobre el escritorio. Genial, pensaba la máxima autoridad de Konoha. Ahora tenia trabajo. Debía formular una rápida solución a este problema para sacarse este quehacer de encima, ¿Pero cómo? Era papelerío del hospital y sólo estaba Shizune, que seguramente todavía tenía el trabajo que ella misma le había encargado ayer, y Sakura e Ino, las chicas que trabajaban en el hospital y que estaban totalmente desocupadas. Dios, no se le ocurría ninguna forma. Parece que hoy no se libraría fácilmente de las tareas.

Las mujeres presentes veían que su superiora mantenía una expresión como de pensativa, mirando hacia arriba y rascándose la cabeza, mientras sacaba la lengua de lado. Era obvio que estaba borracha. Otra vez. Si no se la ayudaba enseguida, jamás terminaría con los informes.

Entonces a Shizune se le ocurrió una idea. Miro a las Kunoichis con cara lastimera y estas a ella, pero con cara de "ni te atrevas". Ignorando por completo sus gestos, se voltio hacia su superiora.

_-Tsunade-sama, las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarla con el trabajo. No le importa, ¿verdad?-_ Comentó, mientras muy lentamente, Sakura e Ino trataban de abandonar el despacho en completo silencio, murmurando cosas in entendibles.

_-¡¿Cómo me va a molestar?! Por supuesto que me ayudaran. Pero ojo, no les pagare extra porque ustedes se ofrecieron. Tengo a Shizune de testigo.-_ Dijo Tsunade contenta- _Muy bien, vengan inmediatamente para acá. Sakura encárgate de este pilón y vos Ino, de este otro-_ les repartió la montaña de papel y prosiguió_- Siéntense en aquellas sillas y no hagan ruido, no me molesten ni me interrumpan, ¿Quedo claro?-_

_-Hai, Hokage-sama.-_ Dijeron al unísono las chicas con, ahora sí, cara lastimera.

_-Pero, Tsunade-sama, disculpe, ¿Pero cómo escribiremos sin mesa? ¿Podríamos acercarnos al escritorio para trabajar con más comodidad? -_ Preguntó la joven rubia.

_-No. Como ninjas que son, deben adecuarse a la situación de peligro. Así que cállense y trabajen_ - Grito la mujer de ojos ámbar.

_-¿Situación de peligro?-_ Pregunto Sakura- _Pero si sólo son informes para completar y archivar._

_- Es situación de peligro porque si rompen aunque sea solo un poquito de una única hoja, o si la arrugan, se las verán conmigo, ¿Entendido?-_ Contestó muy amenazante la Hokage.

Las jóvenes asintieron con temor al ver el aura negra y poco amigable de su maestra y se propusieron a realizar el aburrido y tedioso trabajo. Murmurando frases como "¿No arrugarlos? Si se durmió encima de los informes y los babeo todos" y "Si no les da importancia, los usa para hacer un horroroso y tristísimo origami"

_-Muy bien, Shizune, puedes retirarte.-_

_- Hai, Tsunade-sama. Hasta luego chicas.-_ Saludo, les dedico una sonrisa a las Kunoichis y se retiro del despacho.

_-Si hasta luego, traidora - _Dijo Ino, esto ultimo por lo bajo.

Luego de que se retiro Shizune, mientras las chicas hacían costosas maniobras artísticas en el aire (dignas de circo o espectáculo callejero) para poder escribir sin romper ni arrugar el papel, Tsunade se levanto bruscamente, como si se hubiera sentado en una chinche, se volvió a sentar y dijo:

_-Ah, me olvidaba, quiero todo eso listo en quince minutos.-_ Dijo la mujer. Debía cerciorarse de que la dejaran sola lo más pronto posible, sino de otra manera no podía volver a lo que estaba haciendo: nada y tomar una considerable cantidad de sake.

La joven de cabello rosado abrió muy grandes los ojos al escuchar eso, mientras que a la rubia se le caía la mandíbula.

_-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama, todo esto es trabajo de un día entero_- Comento un poquitín asustada Sakura- _es imposible terminar con esto en quince minutos_.- ¿Era su impresión, o sus castañeaban? Se decía la Haruno.

_-Uf-_ refunfuñaba la rubia, sobandose la sien-_ ¿Acaso les no pago para que no hagan el trabajo como corresponde?-_ Agarró de nuevo el enorme libro_- Por favor, en mis tiempos, cuando el Hokage daba una orden, se aceptaba sin decir nada._- Las chicas miraban para cualquier lado, la verdad que imaginarse a Tsunade aceptar ordenes sin replicar era bastante improbable-_ Pero los jóvenes de ahora son irresponsables y siempre tienen peros cuando se les ordena algo.-_ Continuo la rubia, acomodándolo en su lugar estratégico_- De acuerdo. Para el trabajo realizar, dos horas con veintitrés minutos les daré, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos. Cumplir deben una única condición: hacia la pared ver y observar mi escritorio totalmente prohibido está._

_-¿Por qué habla así, Hokage-sama?-_ Pregunto Ino.

_-Ayer vino Jiraiya. Y no me trajo nada. Ni una bolita de nieve o una bombilla de recuerdo. Si será tacaño el muy amarrete –_ Contestó enojada; pero luego cambio la cara - _Muy bien. ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!-_ Exclamó contenta. Y dicho esto, se escondió detrás del libro y se escucho el ruido de un cajón abriéndose.

............................................................................................................................................................................

_-¿Jiraiya, es alérgico a algún bicho?-_ Pregunto Kakashi.

_- Me parece que si. Es muy raro a esta altura del partido enterarme de una alergia, pero que se le va a hacer. Creo que uno me pico la oreja, porque me arde de una manera…-_ Decía el Sannin, mientras se rascaba con fuerza la oreja, que presentaba una tonalidad al rojo vivo.

_- Tómese un te antialérgico. De seguro le calma la comezón-_

_- ¿Existe ese tipo de te?-_ Pregunto el mayor de los ninjas.

_- Si existen Tés para prevenir caries, ¿Por que no para combatir alergias?-_

_- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Que esperamos? ¡Vayamos a una casa de Te! –_ Dijo entusiasmado Jiraiya _- Ah, eso si, como la idea fue tuya, vos invitas Kakashi. Además no tengo dinero-_

_- Pero, ¿Acaso no te deja ganancia la venta de libros "Icha Icha"?_

_- Eto… ¡La editorial se lleva todo! ¡Me dejan en calzones! ¡Solo sigo publicando por amor a la cultura y por amor a mis lectores! Solo la pasión que siento por la literatura me motiva para continuar.- _Gritaba, mientras se escupía las manos y se las pasaba por los ojos disimuladamente, para tener de repente lagrimas convencedoras_, _al mismo tiempo de asegurarse de esconder bien su abultada y rebosante billetera entre sus ropas.

_- Bueno bueno, no te preocupes, esta vez invito yo-_

_- Si es así, pediré pastel. Un Té sin pastel, es como un ninja sin pantalones. Ridículo-_

_- ¿Y eso a que viene? _- Kakashi no encontraba sentido a la analogía propuesta por el viejo.

_- He visto muchas cosas tristes. Tanto, como los abanicos de papel -_

Muy lejos de allí, estornudaba Sasuke Uchiha.

_............................................................................................................................................................................_

Las chicas quisieron objetar algo en su defensa para poder conseguir un poco más de tiempo, pero cuando escucharon el ruidito de un corcho saliéndose, rápidamente cambiaron de idea. Todo el mundo sabía que quien se interponía entre el sake y la Hokage, batía el record más reciente de lanzamiento de peso muerto; siendo el sujeto mismo, el peso muerto.

Así que dieron vuelta las sillas hacia la pared y se sentaron, dispuestas a hacer la tarea encomendada. Haciendo, por supuesto, oídos sordos a lo que ocurría detrás del escritorio.

_-Bueno, empecemos con esto si queremos terminar antes del plazo-_ Dijo Sakura mientras miraba la pared y se contorsionaba para poder escribir sin maltratar el papel- _Como te estaba contando mi querida cerdita, Naruto esta teniendo más seguido sus sueños despierto. Y se me queda mirando con cara de idiota.-_

_- ¿Aún más?-_ Pregunto Ino, quien estaba en una pose similar a la de su amiga.

_- Si. La verdad es que, aunque sea lindo que piensen en vos, llega un tiempo en que es realmente molesto. Más aun si el tipo en cuestión tiene cara de nabo las veinticuatro horas del día. Se que es buen chico, pero es bastante molesto la mayoría de las veces.-_

Aunque parecía absorta en su mundo etílico, una rubia de pechos exageradamente grandes prestaba atención a lo que hablaban las chicas. La verdad es que se había cansado de aparentar leer y pocas mujeres se niegan a los chismes. Así que se mantuvo haciendo lo de siempre para no levantar sospechas, simular trabajar cuando en realidad realizaba cualquier otra cosa.

_-Tenés razón Sakura. Hay un chico que al principio me parecía adorable, ya que me traía flores (el muy original, pero no soy tan mala como para rechazarlas) y me visitaba en la florería, pero ahora se aparece todos los días en la puerta de mi casa a la mañana, y empieza a gritar para darme los buenos días. Papá lo tiene que sacar corriendo por lo insoportable. Y si no esta papá, Chouji viene a buscarme para entrenar y de yapa, lo manda a volar. Debo admitir que su capacidad de aguantar golpes es admirable.- _

_-¿Y de donde lo conoces cerda?- _Pregunto Sakura.

_- Verdad que ni idea, se apareció solo, frentona- _Contesto divertida la rubia.

_-Mejor así, que aparezcan sin ser llamados; es muy feo llegar a grande y no tener ni un perro que te ladre…-_

La Hokage levanto una ceja.

_-Llegar a casa, preparar la mesa para uno y comer las sobras del mediodía, para después sentarse en el sofá y entreteniéndose haciendo zapping y quedarse dormida. Levantarse a la mañana siguiente llena de baba y restos de comida, para luego ir a trabajar o lo que sea y seguir con otro aburrido día.-_Tomo un respiro y siguió- _Y encima para colmo, esconder alcohol en lugares estratégicos que nadie se atrevería a revisar como por ejemplo el cajón de ropa interior, enterrado en el jardín o en las cañerías o en el tanque de agua del inodoro. Solo para ahogar las penas. Es muy triste y solitario_.- Continuo la rubia.

"Se nota que esta mocosa oxigenada es perteneciente al clan Yamanaka. ¿Acaso me sigue y me vigila las veinticuatro horas del día?" Pensaba la Hokage. "Aunque no debe ser muy buena, porque las botellas de sake están enterradas en la maceta del vecino." Así se ahorraba explicaciones si alguien del consejo las pidiera. "¡Nena, el tanque de agua está muy quemado!" Gritaba interiormente la rubia.

_-Más que triste y solitario, es patético el hecho de refugiarse en los vicios.-_

Auch. Se nota que es su alumna principal, porque eso si que le dolió.

_-Solo falta terminar con la casa llena de gatos y gastarse el sueldo en piedritas, porque esos bichos ensucian un montón. Además de romper cosas. Y si se tiene un gato arisco, destruiría las cosas con valor sentimental, no monetario. Esos si que saben como jorobar realmente.-_Se reía la pequeña rubia_- Si se tiene muchos gatos y se esta soltera, es evidente que no te hace caso el sexo opuesto. Aunque se finja ser bonita, divertida y, sobretodo, joven._

Y la rubia mayor tenía ganas de comprarse un gato. Pero ahora ya no. Se vendería sola. Realmente se estaba cansando de la conversación de esas dos, más aún porque parecía que la Yamanaka paranoica la vigilaba constantemente.

_-¿Ino-puerca?-_

_-Dime frente de marquesina.-_

_- Se acerca el día de la novia. ¿Tenés pensado pasarlo con alguien?-_

_- No, la verdad. Pero ni me preocupo. Digo, aún somos jóvenes, no nos debe interesar eso, seria un problema si fuéramos grandes y no tuviéramos con quien pasarlo, porque en ese caso, deberíamos recapacitar sobre nuestro camino de vida elegido.-_

Tsunade ya estaba furiosa. Parecía como si esas dos mocosas se complotaron contra ella. Les iba a parar el carro a los gritos y puñetazos limpios, cuando se detuvo para terminar de escuchar la conversación.

_-Tenés razón. Aunque es un día muy bonito si tenés pareja, digo, como es el día de la novia y no del novio, es el ultimo quien regala y agasaja.-_Sakura sonrío picarona_ - Aunque no se si sea del todo correcto…-_

_-Como dice Tenten: "Días como estos son creados con un solo motivo: Explotación indiscriminada de recursos". Y créeme que no me molesta que me regalen cosas. Es más, podrías pedirle lo que quieras a tu novio y el no podría negarse porque es tu día. Por lo tanto, según cual sea el punto de vista que utilices, eso de explotar recursos esta muy bueno.- _Se notaba la mirada perversa en la rubia, y esta ni se molestaba en ocultarla.

_-¿Aprovecharte y manipular al sexo opuesto solo porque es "tu día"?- _Sakura, evidentemente, quería disimular la mirada perversa que también tenia.

_-¿No esta buena la idea? Míralo de este otro lado: Tenés un novio. Da la tremenda casualidad que este novio es un amarrete. No te regalaría nada. Y luego, llega el día de la novia. Tenés una excusa perfecta para poder sacarle los cocodrilos del bolsillo, sin que le de tiempo para decir "Pero". Es genial. Y lo sabes. Admítelo.- _Decía en tono acusatorio la Yamanaka.

Oh. Tenten. Debía recordar ese nombre para otorgarle un ascenso. ¿Porque no escuchó esa maravillosa frase antes? No podía creer lo armoniosa y perfectamente que sonaban las palabras recurso, explotación indiscriminada y por supuesto, gratis en una sola oración (esta última la agregó ella, era una de sus favoritas). ¡Que excelente idea se le acababa de ocurrir!

La Hokage, dejo a un lado su botellita de sake, guardo el inmenso libro, y con el tono más dulce, interrumpió la conversación las chicas.

-_Mis niñas. ¿Terminaron el trabajo?-_

_-Aun no, falta un poco Tsunade-sama.-_ Dijeron con temor las Kunoichis. El tono de la rubia era, más que extraño, escalofriante.

_-No se preocupen_- Sonrío de manera acogedora al ver la cara de terror en sus alumnas- _Me encargaré personalmente de eso. Ustedes vayan al hospital a ayudar. Y cuando salgan de mi oficina, díganle a Shizune que por favor, traiga de inmediato a Kakashi.-_

Sakura e Ino estaban sorprendidas. No por la actitud de la rubia de querer realizar ella misma SU trabajo, sino por el hecho de dejar la botella de sake sin terminar. Nadie pensó ni se imaginó que la Hokage, en su sano juicio, hiciera semejante cosa. Ahora dudaban si ella estaba, en realidad, gozando de sus plenas facultades. Pero no se detendrían a preguntar. Quizás, esto fuera momentáneo y no tuvieran otra posibilidad de irse. Se levantaron de sus sillas, dejaron los documentos en el escritorio y se retiraron luego de ofrecer una pequeña reverencia.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

Lejos de aquel edificio, en una casita de Té, un gato negro pasó por entremedio de unas piernas y por debajo de una escalera tirandola, una taza y un espejo se rompieron, cayó sal en la mesada (que no se sabe de donde salio) y un ninja con cabello blanco estornudo como nunca.

_- Parece que se viene la época de la gripe-_ Jiraiya juntaba los pedazos de la taza y limpiaba el Té y la sal derramada en la mesa.

_- ¿En primavera? Eso si es raro-_ Kakashi se sobaba y limpiaba la nariz mientras corría la escalera que un gato le tiro encima.

_- Bueno, como no termine mi Té, Kakashi, podrías ser generoso e invitarme otra taza. Con pastel de manzana ahora-_Miraba triste su espejo roto, era su favorito (sobretodo a la hora del espionaje)_._

_- Pero no es mi culpa que la vajilla sea de mala calidad. ¡Jiraiya, ya se comió cuatro tartas enteras y tomó cinco tazas de Té! Fui más que generoso. Además, no sé usted, peor creo que este comercio se esta viniendo abajo- _Miraba para todos lados, tratando de determinar que diablos hacia una escalera cerca del él.

_- ¿Así que poniendo tontas excusas para no invitar un simple tecito a un camarada con problemas financieros? No creía que fueras tan vacío…-_

_-Esta bien; camarera otra porción de tarta de manzana y un Té de tilo-_ Dijo de mala gana.

_- De acuerdo, ya sale el pedido. Si quiere, acá le dejo la cuenta así va llevando control de los gastos-_La cara de Kakashi paso de resignación total a terror con fundamento al ver que su monedero flotaba en el aire de lo liviano que se había puesto, en tan solo un segundo y una miradita.

_-¡Entonces que sean dos porciones, las ultimas estaban ricas! ¿Y cual es la especialidad del día?-_ Preguntó feliz y satisfecho Jiraiya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿Me llamaba Hokage-sama?-_ Luego de tres horas de espera, lo que explicaba la cara de fastidio de la rubia, él se había dignado en aparecer.

-_Perdón por la tardanza, es que me encontré con una abuelita que venia de hacer las compras, y la ayude a llevar toda la mercadería a su casa, y como no tenia carrito porque un perro le había comido las rueditas, y había comprado mucho (porque tengo entendido que hoy es día de 20% de descuento a los jubilados), tuve que realizar muchos viajes. _-Tomo aire y sus ojos se aguaron-_ Y como me pidió que la invitara un Té, lo hice, porque soy un hombre respetable. Y así se me paso el tiempo. Y esa abuelita además de ser simpática, me sacó hasta las polillas de los bolsillos- _Lágrimas recorrían ahora, la cara de Kakashi.

Con cara de "Si claro como no, y yo no tengo un vicio", la Hokage hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando que no le importaba en lo absoluto su ridícula y falsa excusa. Ella sabía que mañana era el día de descuento, no hoy, y encima era del 15%. Esos datos no se le pasaban, y menos si se trataban de ofertas, que obviamente aprovechaba.

_-Kakashi, te llame porque quiero que seas tú el que se encargue de avisarle a todos de la nueva celebración que se realizara en Konoha todos los años-_

_- ¿Una nueva celebración? ¿De qué se trata_?- El ninja copia estaba intrigado y un poco asustado. Su día no había sido de los buenos ni de los provechosos, tenía miedo de que la costumbre se mantuviera y pasara algo peor.

_-Aun no decidí bien el nombre, pero seria algo como "Los shinobis en pareja o casados regalaran costosos obsequios a sus mujeres y se mantendrán así. Juntos. Y los solteros dejaran si o si de ser solteros" o lo que se me de la gana.- _La Hokage movía los brazos tratando de despertarse del coma alcohólico que obtuvo durante esas tres horas de espera y gritaba todo lo que decía- _No sé, ahora no estoy en condiciones de pensar un nombre que no demuestre signos de autoritarismo.-_Sonreía feliz_._

Kakashi no estaba asustado. Terror. Eso era lo que lo que se reflejaba en la poca cara que mantenía descubierta. Sus piernas flaqueaban, su pulso aumentaba y su frente latía. Si la Hokage no desmentía lo que había dicho, ese despacho se convertiría en su lecho de muerte.

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del tercer capitulo. Jebús y todos los santos, que manera de escribir! El próximo capitulo pertenecia a este, pero como se hacia agotadoramente largo, decidi hacerlo en dos partes. Y ya que estoy, lo subo hoy. O no. Lo voy a pensar. ¿Quieren que lo suba ahora? ¿ Cómo que "Por supuesto que no"? Ey!! Entonces, lo subo! En tu cara, Enrique Martin morales, que te haces llamar descaradamente Ricky Martin!! **

**Como siempre, espero reviews en el medio de comunicacion que les resulte mas cómodo (Un mensaje, por telefono, señales de humo o a traves de un pelicano -recomiendo este ultimo, es más efectivo-).**

**Nota: ¿Les gustó Vilma Palma? Si quieren zafar con estilo y clase de un examen dificil, el método "Vilma Palma: Convulsiones aseguradas" es un 87.3 % efectivo. Entonces, lean este capitulo de nuevo, pero escuchando "Yo soy tu aventura" de Sergio Dennis. Este produce espasmos estomacales (ideal para zafar del guiso de fuchi lentejas)**

**Ya les perdi (por ahora) el rastro al cineasta. ¿Y saben lo que me entere? Que los pingüinos en realidad, no bailan! ¡Que descaro!**

**Saludos de pingüinos desde la Antartida. Ando buscando transporte para volver a casa. Si no, me vuelvo en ballena franca.**

_**Mitsu No Ryoko**_

_**Una Rebelde Sin Una Verdadera Causa Aparente, De Rodeo Con Cetaceos**__._


	4. Alerta metereológico: ¡Llueven patos!

**Nota de la Autora:** Bien, este seria el cuarto capitulo y la segunda parte del tercero. ¿Les anda gustando? Espero que si. Ahora, escuchemos "A.D.I.D.A.S." de Korn. ¿Para qué? ¡Para fomentar el marketing del calzado deportivo!

**Disclaimer**: Narutin y compañia no me pertenecen, sino son propiedad de un señor para nada simpatico, que recibira una carta documento de mi abogado, adjuntandole miles firmas mias, exigiendo el elegante bonete para chico rubio! Y de paso, sugiriendo que Don Pein abra una ferreteria (ahi es donde está el dinero). Importante, hago una colecta para juntar biromes y seguir haciendo miles de firmas y derrotar al capitalismo de Kishimoto (¿?). Asi que, si te gusta realizar marchas por caramelos de menta y chocolate y dormir bajo los viaductos como yo, esta es tu oportunidad de brillar!

**Aclaraciones de siempre:**

* (----) Lo uso para cambio de tiempo.

* (.....) Y este, para cambio de lugar.

_En cursiva, los dialogos._

* * *

_**Si, es un dia festivo**_

_Capitulo cuatro_

_Alerta metereologico: ¡Llueven Patos!_

"No solteros", se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez el ninja. El mundo giraba y el se perdía en algo que se podía catalogar como un típico vértice del terror. Lo que más temía se había hecho realidad de la manera más cruel y sádica jamás imaginada. ¿"Celebración anual"? Más bien querrá decir "Sufrimiento y agonía totalmente innecesaria e injustificada anual".

No sabía para donde correr. Lo más factible era fingir demencia una vez al año y ser encerrado en el asilo. Porque fingir la muerte era un poco complicado. Lo sabía por experiencia. Ninja muerto significaba ninja diseccionado. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de ser juliana de Kakashi solo para no pagar los impuestos. Si le hubiera prestado un mínimo de atención a Naruto, le seria mas fácil pasar por alguien con estado mental completamente delicado o dicho de manera cierta, desequilibrado, pero crónico (seria bastante problemático quedarse a vivir de por vida en la institución mental, no le gustaba el hecho de llevar bata con todo descubierto).

_- ¿Sucede algo Kakashi?_- Un hombre, vestido de verde y con una cejas importantes, se acerco al banco de la plaza donde se encontraba sentado Kakashi- _Te veo muy pálido hoy. ¿Te parece levantar el ánimo con una excelente competencia? Mil quinientas vueltas alrededor de la aldea dando saltos de rana y rodar luego, la primer colina que encontremos, abajo. ¡Suena divertido!-_ El blinck característico de sus dientes y una sonrisa ganadora aparecieron como de costumbre en él. Kakashi se terminó de amargar.

_- Gai-_ Su voz apagada y casi imperceptible asustó a su "eterno rival"- _Lo peor que podía haberme sucedido, ha pasado-_

_- ¡No! ¿Acaso quedaste impotente?-_ gritó horrorizado Gai-Sensei.

_- Está bien. Lo segundo peor que me podría haber pasado, pasó.-_

_- ¿Te despertaste en un hotel de mala muerte en las afueras de Konoha, lleno de colillas de cigarrillo y botellas de sake, cubierto de mugre, oliendo a cloaca, rodeado de mujeres barbudas de dudosa sexualidad y con las pompas totalmente entumecidas, a tal punto de no saber si estabas sentado o parado?_-

_- De acuerdo, lo tercero más feo que me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida, pasó.- _Suspiro, ya cansado.

_- Caíste en una redada y los policías te pusieron las manos en la nuca, te tiraron contra un catre; te bajaron los...-_

_- ¡No! Ya entendí el punto. Me pasó algo horrible, que además involucra a todos los hombres de esta villa. Y eso te incluye a ti-_ Lo señalo con el dedo, con mirada sombría y voz grave. El tranquilo y despreocupado Hatake Kakashi que todos conocían, se había perdido en la desesperación.

_-¿A mi? ¿Y yo que hice?-_ El jounnin no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hablaba el otro.

_- Supongo que nada. Pero no me importa si hiciste algo o no, todo shinobi va a cobrar de igual manera.-_

_- Hablas como si se viniera el fin del mundo...-_

_-¡No!- _Se paró y gritó enfurecido_ -Se viene el fin de algo mucho mas valioso y precioso que el mismo mundo. El fin de nuestra Libertad.-_

_- ¿Nuestra libertad? _-Gai lo miró incrédulo. Su rival actuaba de la forma más extraña posible-_ No recuerdo que hayamos entrado en guerra.-_

Kakashi rompió en llanto otra vez_ -Nos obligaran a...a...a... ¡Dios, no puedo ni decirlo! ¡Son palabras tabú para mi alma y filosofía de vida!-_

_-¿Palabras tabú?- _El otro levantó una ceja; sabía que para tipos "Libres" como Kakashi, "tabú" sólo significaba una cosa _-¿Y quién es la desafortunada, este, digo, la mujer con más suerte del mundo?- _Intentó ocultar el sarcasmo de sus palabras, pero falló rotundamente.

Hatake le regalo la mejor mirada de odio que tenía por un momento, pero luego comprendió que no valía la pena, porque el destino de jóvenes inocentes (él incluido en la expresión) y todo hombre soltero de la villa, estaba sellado.

_-Kakashi, ¿Podrías ponerme al tanto de la situación; no te parece?- _Dijo, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Lo que sucede es que a partir de este año en adelante, se realizara una festividad de mujeres, para mujeres. Donde todo hombre, debe estar emparejado con alguna mujer y le regale toda clase de obsequios. En pocas palabras, una tiranía femenina de veinticuatro horas. Y si no se cumple, uno marcha derechito a la cárcel. ¿Cómo terminamos en esto? ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? ¿Por qué?-_ Gritaba, mirando al cielo, con la esperanza de que alguna divinidad le diera una mano. La histeria y el descontrol se apoderaban, un vez más, del cuerpo del ninja copia. Definitivamente, el terror sorprende a cualquiera.

_- Ah, ¿Así que es solo eso? Lo que no entiendo es el por qué de tanto alboroto- _A lo que, después del comentario, un nervioso tic, apareció en el único ojo visible de Kakashi.

_-¿El porqué de tanto alboroto no entendés? ¿Me estás cargando?_-

_- Si querés saber mi opinión...-_Se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, para aumentar la ansiedad-_...es una oportunidad excelente. Imposible de desaprovechar-_

Un enorme signo de pregunta apareció arriba de la cabeza de Kakashi. Tan grande, que, por momentos, éste temía que el signo de interrogación no pudiera contra la gravedad y lo estampara contra el suelo.

_-Kakashi... ¡Te demostrare que soy el mejor y todo un ganador! Ahora, mi llama arde más que nunca, haciéndome capaz de volver a superarte en lo que sea. Dejemos para más tarde los saltos de rana. Veamos quien es el ninja más atractivo y bello de Konoha. Así se decidirá. Hoy y ahora, yo, Maito Gai, encontraré una mujer más bonita y más rápido que vos. ¡Te venceré!-_ Y con flamas ardientes, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y brillando en sus ojos, salió corriendo a la velocidad del rayo, hacia el horizonte. Dejando una estela de humo que hizo toser a más de uno.

Luego de un poco más de media hora, el ninja de cabello blanco termino de procesar la información recién adquirida. Ese lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que sus facultades cognoscitivas se reactivaran (se desactivaron por completo luego de la visita para nada productiva al despacho de la Hokage). Y cayó en cuenta, que, otra vez, estaba envuelto en otra ridícula competencia con Gai. Y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de hacerla, y mucho menos "esa". Luego recordó una frase…

"_Hoy y ahora, yo, Maito Gai, encontraré una mujer más bonita y más rápido que vos. ¡Te venceré!"_

¡Que ridículo, por amor a Jesucristo!, ¿Gai con mejor levante que él? Solo cuando lluevan patos; se decía Kakashi para sí. Pero… ¿Si por algún método místico, eso sucedía? Como le venia el día, todo podía pasar. Inmediatamente, levanto su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. Una bandada de patos volaba feliz, utilizando la zona donde se encontraba el atormentado ninja como baños públicos. Tomo aire y…

...............................................................................................................................................................................

El kazekage estaba aburrido. Había demasiado papelerío. Y para "mejorar" las cosas, Kankuro entro corriendo al despacho, como si escapara de alguien.

-_Gaara, ayúdame, escóndeme en algún lado. ¡Mi vida esta en peligro! A Temari se le dio por sacar su alma de modista y esta haciendo un vestido, por lo que necesita un maniquí-_

_-¿Y?-_ Le pregunto sin dirigirle una mirada. El pelirrojo no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés.

_- ¿Recordas si tenemos algún maniquí como decoración? ¡Porque yo no_!- Kankuro estaba totalmente desesperado.

_- Entonces dale una de tus tontas marionetas y listo.-_

_-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Jamás pondría a Karasu ni a ninguna otra en una situación como esa! ¡Es una marioneta de combate, no de moda!-_ Apretaba sus manos, conteniendo el enojo. Esa, sin duda, fue una horrible falta de respeto por parte de su hermano menor.- _Ayúdame, ¿Queres?-_

_- ¿Y por que debería?- _

_-Eh… ¿Por qué sos mi hermano y como Kazekage proteges a los necesitados de tu villa?-_

_- Aun sigo sin ver un motivo-_ Kankuro empezó a tirarse de los pelos, a lo que Gaara contesto con una mueca, símil sonrisa_- Bueno, te ayudare, es mas, yo me prestare como voluntario para ayudar a Temari -_El marionetista, al oír eso, explotaba de felicidad- _Solo si una damisela en peligro grita pidiendo ayuda- _Al mayor de los varones, se le cayo la cara.

En eso, entra Temari, con un vestido rosa en la mano, lleno de volados y tul, bordado con brillantes lentejuelas.

_-Ey, ¿Quien se presta?-_ Decía sonriente.

Cuando Gaara iba a decir algo, un grito muy agudo se escucho. Era tan fuerte que hasta podría venir desde la alejada Konoha.

_-Mi damisela en peligro me llama-_ Y dicho esto, Kankuro huyo por la ventana.

_- ¡Pero me lleva la…!_- El joven Kazekage no pudo terminar la frase, porque ya se había pinchado con uno de los tantos alfileres que llevaba el delicadito vestido.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

…tomo aire y pegó el grito menos masculino que pudo hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían despertado de su sueño forzado. Poco a poco, uno a uno, fueron incorporándose y sentándose en algún lugar. Se sentían mareados y les dolían sus cabezas.

Luego de cerciorarse de que se habían recuperado medianamente del shock, Asuma les hablo:

_-Chicos, deben saber que deben cumplir con esto sea como sea, no creo que ninguno le gustaría terminar tras las rejas. Y deben estar conscientes que tienen mucha competencia-_ los jóvenes no comprendían a lo que Asuma se refería _-inclusive, los adultos acá presentes, claro, excepto yo.-_

Todos los Senseis miraban a Asuma con envidia. Él no tenia por que molestarse tanto, si después de todo, el desdichado ya estaba amarrado (léase comprometido).

_- Tómenselo como un gran reto ninja. Superar cualquier obstáculo con tal de lograr el objetivo de la misión.-_ Los miro con ternura _-Se que harán lo mejor y no fracasaran. No se dejen estar, porque tienen solo una semana para lograrlo, y créanme que conseguir el interés de una mujer, para unos puede ser mucho mas fácil que a otros.- _

Shikamaru abrio los ojos de repente. Miro a todos sus compañeros y noto la mirada incomoda del Hyugga y la determinación en el Uchiha. Los demás, no habian caido en cuenta todavía. Algunos mantenian la cara de perejil, pero luego recordo que ya la tenian asi. No podia asegurar lo que iba a suceder. Esto, se estaba poniendo muy problematico. Debia competir por alguna mujer, contra todos ellos.

* * *

**Aca, directo desde el oceano Atlantico, recorriendo las aguas con mi fiel ballena compacta, les comunico que el capitulo cuatro ha quedado cortito y ha llegado a su fin. Y les recuerdo (o comento si no leyeron mi perfil), que me tomare mi tiempo para continuar y terminar esta historia. Es dificil lograr algo comico, usando material original. Si, me cuesta mucho no plagiar. Pero, por ustedes que siguen esta historia sin sentido, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que les guste y pasen un buen rato. **

**Tuvimos visitas extranjeras hoy! Acostumbresen, no volveran. Despues de que Gaara se quito el vestido, se fue a hacer terapia. Y como que siendo él, tiene para rato.**

**Y como estoy ayudando a Kankuro en la búsqueda de la damisela en peligro con mi ballena overa, él tampoco aparecera por aquellos pagos.**

**Espero algun review, en pelícano o a traves de Batman, pero no por telefono, repito: no por telefono, las lineas por aca andan congestionadas.**

**Saluditos marinos llenos de Krill y marionetas! Nos vemos!**

_**Mitsu No Ryoko**_

**Una Rebelde Sin Una Verdadera Causa Aparente, Lamentando Tener Una Ballena A Bateria**


End file.
